


Alexa

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Ianthony Parent AU [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… That’s it, I guess I’m… Transgender.”</p><p>Sighing in front of the mirror she was talking in front of, Alexa slumped her shoulders and gave her reflection a defeated look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> cuteianthony on Tumblr wanted some parent AU where the kid isn't basically a straight, cisgender girl, and I was happy to oblige!
> 
> Short little drabble in a new AU where Ian and Anthony are in their thirties, married, with an adopted child!

“So… That’s it, I guess I’m… Transgender.”

Sighing in front of the mirror she was talking in front of, Alexa slumped her shoulders and gave her reflection a defeated look. Alexa hadn’t always been Alexa, but rather had been born Alexander. Her life up until the realisation she was transgender hadn’t been an easy one, having been given up for adoption at birth and left to drift between foster homes and the like until she was nine. When Ian and Anthony had adopted her though, her life had lit up.

They were the loving parents she’d always longed for, the ideal forever family that never gave up on her, even when her grades were low and she went through her rebellious phase at age thirteen, which included telling them both regularly that she hated them and wished she’d never been adopted.

And yet, for some reason, she thought that being transgender would be a step too far. She’d heard horror stories about teens being kicked out and hated by their families for less, and her heart hurt as she flopped onto her bed and looked around at the posters dotted over her walls. Ian and Anthony never knew how much it hurt her when they said she was their son, and Alexa just hoped that they wouldn’t kick her out or worse when she came out to them.

There was no reason that they would, really. They weren’t straight themselves and seemed pretty chill with the idea of transgender people, (even though they did sometimes make jokes which made Alexa flinch,) but she thought maybe it was different if the son you’d adopted suddenly said she was actually the daughter they hadn’t picked.

Perhaps that was the cause of her hangups about coming out. They’d adopted her because she was a boy, and they’d wanted a son, not a daughter. Would they still want her when she came out? Would they kick her out or worse? Pushing her growing hair back off her face, she sighed again and turned over, looking at her alarm clock. It was three in the morning, and she figured she should try to sleep, even though it would be a hard task with the idea of coming out tomorrow looming over her head.

\---

Alexa had decided to come out after dinner - if things went bad, she could just go to bed early and think about her plans to leave, (which she’d thought about a lot,) maybe blog a little about it, and then go to sleep. She barely ate, pushing her food around her plate nervously as her other hand came up to fix her hair.

“Alex? Y’alright buddy?” Ian asked, putting a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly way. She nodded and sighed a little, placing her fork down. Better now than never, right?

She shrugged off her dad’s hand and stood up, taking a long, deep breath through her nose before speaking. Ian and Anthony looked up at her expetantly, both of their brows furrowed with worry.

“So… I guess this has been a long time coming. And I know you’ve both been worried about me for the past few months, and how I keep locking myself away and not wanting to talk to either of you. And I keep telling you both, that it’s not your fault, but you never believe me. But maybe you will now…”

Anthony went to stand up, and Ian put his hand on Anthony’s arm and shook his head. “Let him speak,” Ian said, and Alexa nearly actually flinched at the use of a male pronoun.

“I’ve known, for a while, that I’m not… A regular guy. I mean, first I thought I was just a bit effeminate, maybe that I liked just pink girly stuff, but… It goes deeper than that. I’m a woman,” tears budded at her eyes as Ian and Anthony kept up their silence, Alexa reading that as disappointment, or maybe even anger. “I-I’m a woman, and I guess that makes me transgender…”

She trailed off into a small sob and went to turn tail and leave, her heart aching at the silence that descended upon the room, but Alexa was stopped by Anthony’s hand on her’s.

“We kind of knew,” Anthony said softly, tugging on Alexa’s arm and pulling her into a tight hug. “We’ve suspected since we found your secret stash of makeup.”

“But we wanted you to come out on your own terms, in your own time. We didn’t want to force it out of you,” Ian spoke quietly, joining himself onto the hug and giving both his daughter and husband a tight squeeze. “We love you no matter who you are. We might not fully understand yet, but we’ll try our best, and if it isn’t good enough then you need to tell us, and kick mine and your Papa’s asses until we do get it right, okay?”

By then Alexa was full on sobbing into her Papa’s chest, not through sadness but through relief.

“What do you want us to call you?” Anthony asked gently, pulling away just enough for Alexa to get her words out and for them not to be totally muffled by his chest.

“I- I like the name Alexa…” She got out, finally releasing her Papa and shuffling awkwardly out of her Dad’s grasp.

“Okay, Alexa it is.” Ian said definitively. “If we slip up, you kick our asses, alright? And… I know nothing about fashion, so I’m gonna leave your Papa to help you get some new clothes sorted out. Maybe your Aunt Mari or Aunt Olivia could help you too? I’m sure they’d love to take you on a girly shopping trip.”

Alexa chuckled lightly, though her face was still damp. “Thanks Dad, and Papa… I was so worried, so scared that you wouldn’t accept me.”

“We love you no matter what. You’ll always be the apple of our eyes if you’re a guy, a girl, or something else entirely.” Anthony put his hand on Alexa’s shoulder and brought his other up to wipe a couple of stray tears from her face.


End file.
